minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
EnderMaster's History
Hello! My name is EnderMaster45, formerly known as EmoLemonSupreme. I shall tell you about my mysterious past. AHEMP Here we go!!!!!!! My veryveryvery short time as a anonymous user I don't really remember how I stumbled on the wiki. All I remembered was that I joined at late 2015. I was young and stupid at the time, and believed in many creepypastas. I remember a comment I had left, insulting Nk-the-epic. I was active at the time she was as well. Apparently, a few hours that I had joined, would be my last on the wiki. Nk blocked me, and she was an admin at the time. I came later, unable to leave comments, but I particularly enjoyed Shadow of Unknown and Burn W0lf. EmoLemonSupreme I decided to make an account one day, because I wanted to write stories. It took no longer than 5 minutes. After that, I was officially a wiki user! I then decided what story I should write. Then, an idea sparked in my head. I would write about rAiDEn, a player that would come at you and make your screen glitch. The story went another way, but I was proud of it overall. Maybe too proud, because I started to advertise it. TheMysteriousHood (now one of my friends) found out about this, and blocked me. I then used a sockpuppet account and apologized to Hood. He unblocked me afterwards. I found out about the badge ranks later, and was so obsessed about becoming a higher rank than Prism55Writes. However, I didn't know that I was badgefarming. Yoshfico123 caught wind of it and blocked me right away. I used SassyMassy to apologize, but Fico wasn't as lenient as Hood. Chas (one of my friends) found out about my block, and tried to convince Fico to unblock me. He shortened it, but I knew it was done. Chas and I still communicated, but I still came back on the wiki to check on things. But it wasn't nice. The Dead Writer War When I was blocked, I kept checking. But every time I checked, it was about.... The Dead Writer. I witnessed it all. The claiming of Artiopas, the blocking, the fighting, and the horror. I couldn't believe it all. I knew The Dead Writer had good inside him, somewhere. The horror all stopped when Chas emailed FANDOM, and TDW was blocked for good. I was unblocked several days later. And many more days after, I was promoted to a content mod. EmoLemon's final days My final days were very long. I had done so much for the wiki, and I would never stop. rAiDEn was becoming a success. I made more friends. Fico was passive with me. Until the day I confessed my age. A few days later, when I went to the wiki, I was signed out. I tried logging on, but it wouldn't work. Then, to my horror, I saw that my account was disabled. I created another account, EmoLemonTheLesser, and left distress messages everywhere. Fico was suspicious, and asked me a question to prove I really was EmoLemon. I answered correctly (maybe), and my ranks were restored. I changed my useename to EnderMaster45, and continued my journey through the wiki. I will be more careful, and follow the rules. And follow my new goal of becoming admin. The Ender Chas War Now this is a very controversial topic. Nobody knows who caused the war, Chas or MasterFrown. I was neutral through the entire war. One day, the Treaty of Minefictions was published, and we all had to respect it. Unfortunately, after reading a page on the perspective of a Chas brainwashee, I decided to leave a comment that fell on the eyes of Chas. I'm not sure if it started the fighting once again, but the fighting started again. Users were retiring, people were throwing hate messages, and the wiki was on the brink of collapse once Chas was blocked. For good. Inactivity I was inactive long enough to skip the horrors of the two other Chas wars, but I too inactive I had lost my ranks. Not only that, I was blocked for an offense that was okay back then. I didn't have a say in any of that, and my account was at risk of being FANDOM blocked. However, I brushed it off, and continued what I loved doing; being on this wiki. However, I want things to go back to the way they were before any of the Chas chaos. I've lost so many friends under the Chas War, and I feel ashamed that I couldn't do anything. Well, now you know my history! Category:User backstories Category:Wiki history Category:EnderMaster45 Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Not Pastas Category:Wiki Users